


风起时

by DEMOFLEX



Series: 鱼进锅 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于郭 - Freeform, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEMOFLEX/pseuds/DEMOFLEX





	1. （上）潮起

15年开年不算太平，国内国外都有事发生，小岳摆弄着台历，日子又向后拨了一位。他有收藏以往每年台历的习惯，每本台历上面他都当成了日记本来记录，这让他能翻出一页来就可以记得当日发生的事情。  
打开茶几上刚带回来的报纸，他粗略扫了一眼，就看到了头版上很醒目的标题“xxx高官落马”，他叹了口气，心说这种事不是他这等人该操心的，他把报纸重新折好放了回去，冲着厨房道：“媳妇，报纸我搁在茶几上了，我先走啦，今天还有会开。”  
“那你带点面包，空着肚子不好。”媳妇应该也早习惯了他这样，及时提醒道。  
摸了摸肚子，的确连指肚都觉察到了比皮下脂肪更深处的颤动，他小跑到了冰箱前，正要打开冰箱，却动作仓皇地扫到了一旁累成山的杂物——过年亲戚朋友送的吃不完扔了又觉得可惜，家里最近准备重装修没位置就只好堆在这儿，没想到还是躲不过人道毁灭的结局。  
“啪唧、哐当...”小岳睁一目，藐一目，做出一副牙疼的模样欣赏着这动人地落地音符，直到最后一个停止符结束，他才睁大了他的眼睛。  
“岳龙刚，你今天请假吧。”  
媳妇不善地声音在耳后响起，让岳云鹏额头立时冒出了打有心虚烙印的汗珠。  
“诶得嘞，我立刻收拾，立刻收拾。”  
岳云鹏打电话给师父告了假，就开始匆匆收拾了起来。  
另一边，郭德纲接了徒弟的告假电话，心里头翻了百八十个白眼，心说一个月就一次会，都让他躲过去了，这小子皮痒了吧？  
正当他这样腹排自己徒弟的时候，另一个徒弟匆匆走了过来。  
“小栾？怎么了？”  
郭德纲一见是栾云平，他心里咯噔一下子，有种不好的预感升了起来。  
“师父，大爷进医院了......”小栾顿了一顿，看了眼师父，才继续道：“听小孟说昨晚大爷拉着他喝了一宿，他凌晨就倒了，今天醒过来的时候发现大爷还在喝，小孟觉得这不行就拉着大爷去医院了。果然大爷到了医院就开始吐，然后就被检查出来胃出血还有点轻微的酒精中毒，现在他正在输血。”  
小栾说得过程中，老郭就已经开始换衣服了，等到小栾说完，他就把手里的钥匙扔向小栾，道：“你开车，去医院你敢迷路，我就让高老板给你好好上上课。”  
钥匙在空中给栾云平模仿了一次弹弹珠的状态，让离开校园好多年的高材生重新体验了一把童趣，怎料钥匙才在手里握紧还没捂热乎，就被师父一句“高老板”吓得掉到了地上。随即老郭就很满意得看到自己这个原本温吞的徒弟陡然转变成了急先锋的模样，飞也似地捡起钥匙去车库开车了。  
老郭苦中作乐地扯动嘴角，下一秒便垂下眼皮，掩住了满目的担忧向外走去。

于谦暂时记不清他是为什么把自己喝进了医院，他原本记性就不好，何况还有酒精加成。总之这举动在他身上已经好久没有出现过了，年轻时，意气风发，可以因为情、因为义、甚至为了街边只见过一面的姑娘争破了头。可到了他这个年纪，再热的血，也被世态放凉，再深厚的情义也被时间轧平，在社会这个泥沼里没有同流便已是万幸，哪儿还能如此不惜命。他可能唯一还记得清的是酒的烈在胸口激荡得如火烧一般，似乎可以焚化所有，这也许也是他嗜酒的原因之一。  
他是几十年如一日的老酒鬼，是自诩流连酒席内，逍遥九霄外的一闲人，可他却依旧逃不掉以酒消愁的定数。  
定定地睁开眼，他一眼就望见了那张日夜惦念的脸，那张脸上一闪而逝的惊喜以及紧绷的肌肉忽然松懈的细枝末节都逃不过他的双眼，这给他昏沉的脑子里注入了一丝清凉。  
“角儿。”于谦开口才发觉自己喉咙还是烧着的，说出的声音糙得耳膜生疼，他自己听了都忍不住紧了紧眉头。  
郭德纲看见师哥挣扎着想要起身，连忙上前搀住，面含关心道：“哥，您当心，其实您躺着就好了，血才刚止住医生说不能大幅度活动。”  
给于谦安置妥当了，郭德纲这才踏实，从一边拉过一张椅子坐到了病床边上。他手也不闲着拿着还冒着热气的水杯不时地吹吹，加速散热，“这水是刚才小孟接得冷在这儿的，温度还挺高，等我给您吹吹您再喝，太热了对胃不好。”  
于谦知道郭德纲会照顾人，可是每次被他这么照顾的时候，他还是会有些不自在得搓了搓拇指上的扳指，看着专心做凉风机的郭德纲，他习惯性得不让话落地上，问道：“小孟呢？”  
“他今天忙了一上午了，都没睡个整觉，我就让小栾先送他回去了。”  
“哦。”于谦点点头，心里也觉得对不起那孩子，想着以后要多带在身边好做提点。  
“又给您添麻烦了。”于谦低垂着眼神，声音似乎恢复了一些，但郭德纲仍像是没听清似的重复了一遍，“您说什么？”  
知道对面这人是故意的，他不由得臊眉耷眼继续道：“给您添麻烦了。”  
“您哪里话。”郭德纲笑弯了眼，然后将不再烫嘴的茶水递到了于谦面前，“您同我之间哪还有麻烦一说，只是以后您再别这么喝了，太伤身了。”  
于谦接过水杯，忽得抬头问了句：“您不问问我为什么喝这么多吗？”攥着水杯把手的那只手微微地捏紧，以至于茶杯里可以清晰看到有水纹在不断震荡，于谦目光灼灼地盯着面前这人，心里一如那茶杯里的水。  
“为什么？”郭德纲忽得愣住了，他对于于谦的原则是“凡事顺着，万事商量着，切勿打破砂锅”，共十五个字，他一直谨守这条原则从不过问于谦不曾提起的事情，今天于谦忽然这样问他，以他的脑子想找个理由搪塞其实也容易，可是他对自己这哥哥为什么会这么问他又心知肚明。  
沉吟片刻，他才道：“人都会遇到些不顺心的事，我若事事都寻根究底您该嫌我了。”  
说出这句话的时候，于谦见他目光平静，细长的眼角在面对自己时从来都粘着三分化不开的蜜，可那个“嫌我”两字却仿佛是根针，穿过了那层蜜直直地扎在于谦的心上。  
于谦想起了一句歌词“伤人的话总出自温柔的嘴”，可谁知道温柔之下的那颗心又是被伤了多少次才会说出这句话来呢？他张着嘴发不出一个音节，有些话无怪对方说，有些事无怪对方做。

_【“哥，您尝尝我刚炸得酱，顺口儿吗？”_  
_ “哥，您看这只鸟儿怎么样？好，我就买了。”_  
_ “哥，您来尝尝这家的卤煮，我觉得味道特别好。”_  
_ “哥...”_  
_ ···_  
_ “哥，对不起，我不该管您的私事的，是我不好，我太不拿自己当外人了...”】_

凡涉情字，都挣不脱那道罗生门，谁也道不清事情究竟缘何变成如今模样。

俩人同时间缄默让整座病房呈现出一种诡异的停滞感，不过也就几息之间，郭德纲很快察觉到了自己刚才那句话的不妥当，连忙道：“我的意思是...”  
“我明白，”于谦打断了对方的话，他不大想继续接受对方情绪上的照顾，要知道一直以来他才是那个以照顾者自居的人。当原本的定位变得错乱，他整个人就像是一个啮合错了位的齿轮，时针分针再不是按部就班，这一切都从他发现这件事的那一刻起。  
呼吸有些微的急促，他也意识到了自己的失态，看见愣愣盯着自己的郭德纲有些无措的模样，他明白他可能真的做不到体贴和温柔，这想法让他有些颓然，可是他依旧想把一些话说给面前这人听，告诉对方，这段感情他还不想放手。  
他调整了一下并将声音放柔和道：“德纲，我想你明白我对你的心思，之前的事是我不对，你怎么怪我都没关系，但是你别这样一直有意无意把我往外推好吗？”  
注意到郭德纲有些发抖的指尖，于谦心里一喜，马上趁热打铁道：“角儿，我们还像以前一样行吗？”说着于谦伸出一只手，想要抓住那近在咫尺的人。  
“不，”于谦刚抬起的手登时僵在了空中，就仿佛被施了定身术一般。看着面部肌肉和手臂一样僵硬的师哥，郭德纲咬了咬牙，狠心道：“师哥，那事就当是个玩笑，过去了便过去吧。你我还是黄金搭档，您仍是我的好师哥。”说着他就站起身，转移话题道：“啊看我这记性，这一天，您还没怎么吃东西吧？我先前拖医院食堂煮了点米汤，我去给您端来。”  
迈步到了门口，郭德纲停在那里，也不回头，跟着于谦就听到，“哥，你我都这把年纪了，就这样其实挺好。”  
郭德纲走了，说是去去就回，于谦仰头看着天花板，觉得他心里那人可能已经回不来了，“这把年纪，”于谦向旁边啐了一口，摇头道：“你才四十二，我还尚未知天命，很老吗？”  
于谦顿了一下，似乎觉得自己是有点老，随即又道：“谁见过一老头为了爱情把自己喝进医院的？”  
他有些颓唐，叹了口气，喃喃自语着，到真像是提前步入老年期了。  
“真的没办法了吗？”

这场雨来得没有由头，一下就是一整天，郭德纲觉得自己右肩针扎一样的疼痛又来了，才几分钟额头上就落满了冷汗。推门而入的栾云平拿眼一打就清楚师父是老毛病犯了，于是赶紧跑到壁橱里找了些止疼的药，再倒了杯热水走到了郭德纲身旁，“师父，您快把这药吃了吧。”  
吃了药的郭德纲精神看上去恢复一些，他瞧了眼栾云平肩上还未蒸发的水珠，道：“送回家了？”  
“恩，小孟在旁边跟着，有什么事他会第一时间打电话过来。”栾云平回道，眼神在师父身上停留了一会像是避讳什么又移开了。  
“你有话说吧？”郭德纲对徒弟的小动作心里跟明镜似的，近几年来他很少再操心德云社事务，有事都是让小栾处理，所以他们师徒算是接触最多的，彼此关系也算是复杂得多的那种。  
栾云平见自己心思被看出来了，他也不是那种心里藏事的人，直言不讳道：“于老师这次病得挺重的，您什么时候再去看看怹吧。”  
郭德纲一直挺喜欢这个徒弟的，因为他觉得这个小徒弟能做到很多人包括他也做不到的事，交由他处理的一些事情让郭德纲自己去做得话其实也不过如此，所以听到这个问题的当下，虽然起初是有些出乎他的意料，但是细想过后就会觉得在情理之中，郭德纲左右看了看，有些漫不经心的问道：“自己说的？”  
栾云平听懂了师父的言下之意，他嘴里默默“嗯”了一声当作应答，行为上却成了师父的探针，师父想找什么，他似乎心里有数，利落地打开抽屉，取出了一把空白扇面摊开放到了师父面前。  
师徒俩很默契的一个研磨，一个执笔画画，分工明确，一副鲶鱼扇面很快便成功出炉了。栾云平拿着画好的扇面搁到专门晾晒的地方，一边走，一边终于忍不住嘀咕，“天天画鲶鱼，也不知是捻还是念。”  
“你这个发音还有些含糊，回去练一千次下星期我检查。”百无聊赖的声音这次添了几分捉弄的趣味，栾云平不用看都能想象声音背后那露出狐狸一般的笑意。耷拉下头，以为隔了段距离，声音放得又低就不会让师父听见坏话的栾大队长终究还是栽了跟头。这要让其他师兄弟知道，不知道一个个背地里会笑成什么样。  
“公报私仇。”  
学乖了的总队长这次只敢在心里默默吐槽，面子上为了也过得去，他只好硬撑着梗着脖子道：“那您要不去，我就安排接下来的行程表了。”  
也不知是怄不过栾云平，还是怄不过自己，郭德纲扭回头颇郑重得看向自己徒弟，问道：“你觉得这行像什么？”  
师父这一出突然袭击，让原本脑子灵光的栾队一时也卡了壳，只得见招拆招道：“您不是说这行就是买卖吗？”  
“我想听你自己的看法。”  
被这么一句话挡了回来的栾云平知道师父这次是认真的，也只有在认真的时候，师父才是这种状态，眉头内扣而不紧，神色松而不散，至于那双点墨似得眼珠，他不知道其他人见了会是什么感觉，反正他一对上便自动先缴了械。  
栾云平有些紧张地收束了一下手指，组织了一下语言才道：“我起初进这行是因为您，所以并没有考虑过那么多，您既然问起，我的回答也只谈谈自己目前的想法，比较仓促，您担待着听。”见师父微微颔首，他清了清嗓子，“解放前的这个职业我觉得其实跟江湖骗子没有多大的不同，大抵都是为了混口饭吃，去绕人家口袋里的钱，说得好听的是嘴里功夫厉害，说不好听了就是去忽悠。后来出了许多不得了的前辈老先生，人家花了一辈子让这门艺术登了殿堂，可谓是功德无量，但是打土里生长起来的文化，再如何宣扬自己是阳春白雪，可骨子里的东西是去不掉的。您出世之前，这行是一潭死水，等你出世之后，这行······”  
说到这里的时候，栾云平住了嘴，他想了想那个词终究不适合当着师父的面说出来。  
郭德纲很明白小徒弟为什么犹豫了，为了不让彼此为难，他自己替栾云平说完了这句话，“是泥潭，对么？”栾云平没有作声以此来表达自己的默认。  
“去掉糟粕，加入更加糟粕的东西。”郭德纲说出这句话的时候，脸上尽是自嘲的笑，“当初这么一句只是当个笑话说出来的，没想一语成谶，我不杀伯仁，伯仁却因我而死。是我自己托大了，我曾经以为我能拦得住的，这人啊就怕没了自知之明。”  
栾云平清楚知道师父在说什么，自德云社乘风而起，剧场相声复苏已经有十年了，这十年来相声社团有如雨后春笋一般一波接一波冒出，行业从事人员的迅速壮大就必然造成了其素质的参差不齐。而随着时间线的拉长，种种弊端矛盾便纷纷露出了端倪，为了生存，为了继续，那些老先生们剔除的东西正在一点一点被拾回来，这无人可以左右，甚至就连德云社自己也得面对在没有郭德纲于谦这个金字招牌的情况下如何去维持小剧场的营生这个必要的问题。  
可是这真的都得怪到师父的头上吗？栾云平不认可这种推卸责任的说法，于是他很坚定地一直跟着这人直到今天。  
“这怪不到您头上，要怪也只能怪我们这些后生没本事。”  
栾云平说出这句话后，忽然长出了一口气，心里一直郁结的某件事似乎也由此都化为云烟。  
有些事认定了就再容不得半点退缩。

“所以师父，您就是因为这吗？”栾云平有多聪明，其实旁人对此都没什么认知，郭德纲也是跟这孩子相处多了之后才发觉的。人们极容易被他各种表现所迷惑，先入为主以为他老实，是容易受人欺负的性格，其实不是。单单这件事，栾云平仅仅从郭德纲对一件事的认知就判断出了背后的许多隐匿着的情绪，这一点上就足以说明他脑子转得极快了。  
郭德纲心说跟聪明人聊天不费口舌只费脑，相比较而言他还不如听听小岳天天在他面前抱怨东抱怨西的。有些疲惫地合上眼，栾云平的问题便开始他脑子里绕了一遍又一遍，他扪心自问他有这么高尚的胸襟吗？他自觉不是。他不过一个普通人，做不得品行高洁，也不齿小人行径，虽对师哥行了不检点之事，两人却也算是两情相悦，但就为了这个堂而皇之的原因而闹到这个局面又实在显得他过于矫情了，只是不是因为这，又能因为什么呢？  
两人同时沉默，同时在思考，又同时想到了什么，然后一个拳头攥成了发白的馒头，一个低下了头闭口不言，待到家里阿姨敲门唤两人进餐之时，他们像是都忘了刚才所谈所思，又重新恢复成了人前熟悉的模样。

tbc


	2. （中）暗涌

每月于谦都会去看望自己师父师娘，除了陪二老聊聊天，再就是尽尽孝心，二老在他心里与父母无二自然是亲之重之。快到晌午了，他准时出现在了师父家门口，尚未进屋就已嗅到了师娘那烧得极香的红烧肉。他去年查出来脂肪肝复发，本来是要禁大油大荤的，但是为了不让师父他们瞧出来，他每次都会提前一个星期不怎么碰肉，到师父那儿再好好吃一顿。  
于谦摸摸自己的肚子，就算皮下厚实的脂肪已经在警告他要少吃高热量的食物，可是在美食面前，他的克制力近乎为零。  
“师娘，我老远就闻到您烧得红烧肉了，真香。”  
一进门，他先憋不住冲进了厨房，石先生在客厅见怪不怪地轻轻晃了晃手里的茶水，在长辈眼里，看着长起来的人无论在外声势如何滔天，回了家，却是同曾经在跟前追着让练功的那个小孩没什么两样。  
石先生轻笑一声，喃喃道：“这么大人了还是贪嘴。”上了年纪，行动力的降低到给大脑腾出了不少时间，待家的这段日子，先生倒是没少回忆曾经的岁月，自然也没少想起自己这徒弟小时候有多淘。  
刚从厨房里满载而归的于谦听见了师父这句话，他把嘴角残留的油渍抹去，颇有些街头地痞的模样道：“师娘这手好菜您不吃了这么些年都还津津乐道吗？咱这才多少年？”  
爷俩嘻嘻哈哈吃了顿家宴，本来想替师娘收拾收拾厨房的于谦却被师娘以碍手碍脚的理由给赶了出来，于谦有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子瞅了眼客厅沙发上的师父。  
石先生笑了笑，起身道：“谦儿，来书房一下。”  
“好。”  
两人一前一后进了书房，于谦挪了把椅子坐到师父跟前，乖乖等着师父发话。  
石先生看了会儿于谦，似乎想从自己徒弟身上看出点什么，等到于谦都快觉得自己被看得有点浑身发毛的时候，石先生才开口道：“你最近跟德纲怎么样？”  
于谦微微一怔，面色有些变幻，显然是被师父打了个措手不及，只得道：“啊，挺好啊，挺好的。”  
“谦儿说实话。”石先生知道自己这徒弟最不会在自己面前扯谎，尤其是一搭上他那搭子，更是没了原本的主意。  
知道自己怎么也瞒不过师父的于谦，认投地点点头，承认道：“是出了点问题，但也不是什么大问题，您别担心。”  
“你俩分手还不是大问题？那什么是大问题？非得到裂的地步才算吗？”  
石先生火气陡然就升了起来，不仅嗓音翻倍，眉毛似乎都变粗了。  
于谦心道坏了，赶紧从凳子上站了起来，连连摇头道：“我不是这意思，您别生气，我俩不会让这事影响到工作的，公私我们分得很清楚。”  
“分得清楚？”石先生深吸一口气，语气略微放平缓了些，“我信德纲可以分清楚，你，我不信。”  
于谦哑然，这世上要说谁最了解于谦，除他父母以外，就属他师父了。师父这样把自己的人性拍板定下，他不想认吧，可是细想他的确有时候挺情绪化的。外界一直以为他是性子慢的老好人类型，都是他在包容郭德纲，其实不是这样，这点亲近一些的人都清楚，他自己也清楚。  
见自己徒弟哑口无言的模样，先生叹了声，示意于谦坐下，继续道：“我记得我有提醒过你，哪怕你就算只进了一步，你俩的关系都不会再似从前，并且踏出了那一步，再想收回来也没有可能，当年我是这么同你说的吧？”  
于谦点了点头，张嘴想说什么，话到嘴边又咽了回去。那一年师父的确这样提醒过他，可是在那个关头他觉得只有坦白一切，才能让对方踏实，才能让自己也踏实，只能说当时的情况容不得他想更深远的问题，维持彼此稳定相互扶持着度过难关才是最重要的。他想着师父正在气头上，这么说只会火上浇油，于是也就没开口。  
石先生似没有注意到徒弟的这点小动作，眉头慢慢拧了起来，道：“那你现在在做什么？学小年轻一哭二闹三上吊吗？”  
“师父，我哪儿有？”于谦一头雾水，他最近是跟郭德纲耍了下性子，晾了对方两次，但是最后也都心软给台阶下了，怎么到师父口里自己反倒跟个蛮不讲理的怨妇似的？这点他不能承认。  
石先生冷哼一声，一句话就点破了于谦所想：“怎么你觉得台上晾角儿是件小事吗？还是觉得自己给了台阶下，让台上过得去就不算什么了？”  
“我......”于谦又一次被问的无话可说，他心说这事指不定是侯震说的还是孙越说的，这俩没义气的家伙给他等着。  
“好，好啊，”石先生闭上眼点了点头，“我教出来的好徒弟。”  
说完这句话后，先生就默不作声，于谦心下大惊，师父这个样子自打他出师后他就再也没见过了，想来是他这次真的气到师父了。  
“师父......”  
于谦还想解释，就听见石先生道：“你先回去吧，最近你心火有点旺，找个地方静下心来好好想想，想通了再来找我。”  
话都到这份上了，于谦知道自己多说无益，点点头道：“您注意身体，下个月我再来看您。”  
走出院子的于谦，显得无精打采的模样，他开了车锁，正准备驱车离开，师娘忽然赶了出来，“谦儿，你等等。”  
于谦摇下车窗，以为是师父又招他回去，面露喜色，“师娘，怎么了？”  
“这是你师父让我交给你的，还有晓军的联络方式。”  
接过师娘递过来的一个胶袋，里面装着一盘光碟上面还夹带一张纸。于谦觉得“晓军”这个名字觉得耳熟一时又想不太起来，便有些疑惑地看向了师娘。  
“晓军是？”  
“你忘了？当年你俩一起进得门，不过他学了一年多就没继续学了，我记得当时你俩关系很好啊。”  
“啊，李晓军是他啊，中间我俩断了联系，您要不提，我真给忘了。”  
“他前几天才来看过你师父，还托你师父把这个给你，你要有空就跟他出去叙叙旧，小时候的朋友还能联系上不容易。”  
“您说得对，我记下了。您快回去吧，我下个月再来。”  
于谦点燃发动机，把东西放进了储物箱里，开车离开了师父家。

“小孟，我放车里的那个胶袋你看见了吗？”  
刚出医院的于谦开始满车厢找东西，在医院的这两天他脑子里就在倒腾着这点儿事，然后就想起来了师父给他的那个东西他还没有瞧见是什么，顺着记忆在车里找了找，却发现没有，他就给唯一碰过自己车的小孟打起了电话。  
小孟回想了一下自己在开干爹车的时候碰了什么没有，很快他就想起来了，“我给您拿手包的时候有个胶袋一并给您拿出来了，您想想您当时手包放哪儿了。”  
“我手包？当时我让你拿手包干什么？”  
“喝酒付账啊，就是您进医院的前一天晚上，您说您才从师爷那儿回来晚饭还没吃就把我拉去马场了，路上带了几箱酒回去。”  
于谦被这么一说，有些印象了。  
马场，应该放在马场了。  
想到这儿，于谦挂了电话，直奔马场。

小龙是于谦的徒弟，同时也是于谦马场的管理员，除了日常马场需要维护的事情，他还需要兼任自己师父的酒水师，没事就得把马场的酒库填满，因为不知道什么时候师父就会来马场，师父待的地方少什么都不能少酒，上次酒窖里没酒了他被师父数落了好一通。  
今天师父又来了，他赶忙把酒都收了起来，因为前几天师父刚因为喝酒进了医院，栾师兄再三跟他强调了让他看着点不能让于老师再喝了。不曾想师父到了马场一不看马，二不喝酒，拿了自己的手包之后就把自己锁进了机房里。  
小龙摸不着头脑，只能在外面蹲着，过了小半会儿师父让他进去帮他鼓捣电脑，他才知道师父不知道哪里倒腾的一张碟，硬是要现在放，结果电脑光驱有些不好使，就只能叫他进去了。  
打开视频的时候已经到了下午四点，小龙修好之后就被师父撵了出去，离开之时他才看清楚那光碟盒侧边上贴着一个标签，上面写着“郭德纲”三个大字。他不明所以，也不敢瞎想只能摇了摇头去准备了晚饭去了。  
大约到了下午六点，小龙去机房叫师父吃饭却发现师父已经离开了，一旁的垃圾桶里混有着一些硬质的塑料碎片，小龙明白那张光碟“壮烈牺牲”了。

“喂，晓军，我是于谦，我们见一面吧。我一会儿把地址发给你。”  
于谦关了手机，此时的他瞳仁有些泛红，映在玻璃上的脸庞凝重得有些吓人，仿佛跟玻璃是一种质地。他斜眼看了看后视镜中的自己，面目有些凶厉，尤其是当这几年法令纹日渐加深之后，脸整个耷下来的模样可能真的会吓坏小孩，可这些都不是他现在操心的。他现在满脑子只有他下午所看到那个视频内容。  
那是真的吗？如果是真的，他为什么这么做？他又为什么不告诉我呢？  
这一路上于谦脑子里的这几个问题像街边无限循环的LED灯一样不断的在脑海里滚动，最近一段时间里，一件事接一件事的冲击已经将他那根叫做理智的弦给绷成了满月的形状，如果再来加上一丝力气，那根如今看上去脆弱不堪的弦很可能就会被崩断。

约李晓军的地方被他安排在了自己的餐厅最角落的一间包厢，刚坐下他便第一次在这样的地方体会到了如坐针毡的感觉，有些焦躁地划开了手机，思索了一番之后，他给小岳发了消息【小岳，明天你在家吗？】  
隔了会儿，小岳回复道【在，怎么您有事吗？】  
【前些日子你不是说你家要重新装修吗？我认识一哥们做室内设计的，比小栾靠谱多了，我寻思抽时间带他去你家瞧瞧】  
【那您来吧，到了给我发消息就好。】  
【行，明天早上十点我带他过去】  
【好，谢谢您。】  
于谦在小岳这边约好后，又把自己那个设计的朋友约上，这才算安排好了这件事，过了没一会李晓军也到了，两人是小时的玩伴，见面也不认生，没几分钟就聊开了。于谦叫了几个炒菜，倒是没再要酒，只要了两瓶酸奶，这才算齐活。  
“军儿，你这几年都在干什么，都联系不上你。”  
“嗨，说来话长，中间事可多了，这得到我家让我烫上两壶酒，我能给您说到天亮去。”  
“今天就可以啊，这是我名下的餐厅，喝到明晚上都行，我做东。”  
李晓军是个明白人，他笑了笑，摇摇头道：“谦哥，这个咱们改日聊，聊天就为一尽兴，咱今天兴致不在这儿。呦，这菜上得快啊，才多大会儿功夫。”  
于谦几句话间就清楚自己这发小心里门儿清，于是也就不再绕弯子，直接问道：“军儿，你实话跟哥说，那张光盘哪儿弄的？”  
李晓军拣了口菜吃，也不矫情道：“兄弟这几年在一干部那儿当秘书，那干部被撸了，我替他收拾东西时看到的。我心里一直记着哥哥当年对我的好，寻思这对您有用，就自己扣下了。您看了？”李晓军是半个军人，眼神很毒，一眼就看出了于谦心里有事，心里判断应该就是自己寄过去的那张光碟的事，所以说得话都是于谦想听的。  
见于谦点了点头，他深吸了口气，道：“我是后来才跟着那人的，所以这张碟怎么来的我也不清楚，至于有没有副本我更不清楚了。但是我打听过，10年的时候他见过你搭档，具体什么时候就不知道了。”  
李晓军的几句话说得简洁有力，却让于谦更是心乱，这是10年的事......10年。  
“谦哥，你别担心，那人的所有家产都被查封，想想就算有副本也不会流传在外的，我还在体系内，一有动静会跟您说的。”李晓军宽慰道。  
于谦听了连连道谢，但是注意力一看就不在这儿了。  
李晓军心道：关心则乱啊。他是个局外人，本来不必插手，但是于谦曾经对他好，他记在心上，这次就当还个情吧。他这么想，跟着道：“哥，您要有事，就去忙吧，我蹭您顿饭不算什么吧。”说着弯起了眼角，这让于谦有一阵子的恍惚，似乎让他依稀想起了谁。等到于谦出了餐厅他仍旧是晕晕乎乎的，也记不清他最后跟李晓军说了些什么。  
10年有那件事，那只能去问师父。  
于谦被夜风一吹，脑子一个激灵，赶紧上了车。  
李晓军站在窗边喝着热茶，目送着于谦开车离开后，喃喃道：“老头那么瞧不上艺人这行的一人，家里居然放了张专门刻的艺人碟片，嘿有意思，真有意思。还挺想看看里面啥内容来着，曾经听说那老头有啥癖好来着，可惜了。”

“谦儿，你来得不巧，你师父这几天去湖南了，没三天估计不会回来，你有急事就跟他打电话吧。”师娘的声音从电话那头传来，于谦想来想去还是第二天打的电话，头天太晚了，他怕打扰到二老休息了。  
他一听师父不在，有些头疼道：“师父怹还生我气呢。”在心里又盘算了一番，他心说这也不是急于一时的事，于是跟师娘又唠了两句，把这件事先放下了，转身向小岳的家里驶去。

“媳妇，我那箱台历你放哪儿了？“  
“门口吧，还是阳台，你去看看，没准我就给你扔了。”  
小岳翻了白眼，嘴里说着：“你就吓我吧，”脚下小步子却迈得飞快，窜出去的速度像只兔子，等到他终于开心把东西从满目“琳琅”里寻出时，于谦也到了门口了。  
几人各自寒暄了一番，小岳就领着于谦带来的兄弟前后去转转，一边转一边还说这自己的想法，而于谦呢陪着走了一半，他的目光就落到了那摞小岳刚刚拿出来的日历。  
“我找得就是你。”于谦心说，自己还真没记错，小岳这有拿日历记事的习惯。  
他冲着卧室方向道：“小岳，我能看看你的日历吗？”  
“行啊，您看吧。”小岳应允了，于谦便没了负担开始找10年的日历。终于翻到之后于谦却有些失望了，因为10年的八月那一张被小岳整个涂黑了，旁边还写了两个字：谨记。  
于谦摇摇头，心说还是得问。

“小栾，你大爷最近在干嘛？”  
出院三天了，郭德纲一直忍着没去打听于谦的动向，今天他终于还是忍不住了。  
栾云平憋住自己即将要喷薄而出的笑意，故作正经道：“小孟说大爷这两天在操心小岳家的装修，跟小岳走挺近的。”  
“跟小岳走挺近的？”郭德纲呢喃了一句，不知道为什么他这几天总有些心神不定的，总觉得会有事发生，会跟小岳有关系吗？他暗自否定了自己，心说自己多疑的毛病又犯了，想了想，他道：“你过会打个电话给小岳问问吧，看他有没有需要帮忙的，你原本不也是做室内设计的吗？”  
知道师父又拿他开玩笑，可栾云平也没办法，只能咽了口口水就当做自己回击了。  
大约两个小时后，郭德纲收到了栾云平发来的短信，他看到内容的第一反应是：完了。  
【当年之事大爷已知道，我先去应付，您速来。】

战战兢兢站着的两个小辈不敢抬头去看于谦的脸，这几天由于被那一幕幕的画面缠绕，让他好久都没有睡上一个好觉了。那浓重的黑眼圈和缺少聚焦的瞳孔在两个小辈看来与神话传说中的恶鬼模样相去不远，他俩也是第一次觉得那个宽厚幽默的大爷不知何时已经消失了，取而代之的是面前的这个状若魔鬼之人。  
胆小的小岳畏缩地退到了小栾身后，带着求救信号扯了扯对方的衣角。  
“于老师，我俩真的不清楚，师父有什么事不会同徒弟讲，这您不是不知道，您要不等怹来了之后，同怹问个清楚，说不定是您误会了。”  
小栾还是尽量想往圆了说，当年那件事，他跟小岳赶过去的时候只是见到事情的尾声罢了，真正情况如何还是只有师父一人知道，长辈们的事让长辈们单独解决可能比他们在这里胡诌的好。栾云平不知道自己还是想简单了，也不知道当年房间里的情况于谦都已尽数看过了，以至于这句话送到于谦耳朵里却显得分外刺耳。  
“我误会了，如果真怕我误会他就该同我说，多少年了他还在这种事上瞒我，他把我当什么了？呼来喝去的小狗？”于谦瞪着满是血丝的眼睛，怒吼道。  
他现在真的一刻不敢闭眼，闭眼便是刺痛。这些年他没有强迫过郭德纲什么，知晓他俩事的几个人都以为他俩情侣之间该做的都做了，其实没有，于谦和他俩的情侣之实不过就是牵手和亲吻，他想再进一步时都被郭德纲以各种借口避开了，他本不是一个非要得到的人，既然对方不想，他便不再提此事。  
怎奈当他看到那个视频时一切疑惑似乎引刃而解之后，他再回头看自己就好像一只光屁股的猴子，被戏耍被愚弄仍不自知，对方只要给一点甜头，他都像是猴子得了香蕉那样欢喜的手舞足蹈，抱着对方又是哄又是逗。  
“sb。”  
于谦啐了口喉咙里以积重的浓痰，骂了一句。心属火，他现在的心火如果能形成实质，就可以烧了这做房子，同时也烧了面前两个人同他自己。栾云平这时候也不敢说话了，此刻他心里隐约升起一丝后悔，他在心底狂呼：  
师父，您别来啊。


	3. （下）阒寂

郭德纲永远也不想记起那年八月，不仅仅是因为那段日子他的人生陷入到一场困局之中，还因为那段不堪回首的事也是发生在那个夏天，直到如今依旧是他逃不开的梦魇。  
他原先以为他年轻时已受尽了磨难，便早该化作一尊金刚，不动如山，水火不侵。可他没想到人若想要拿人不当人，手段远不止他见过的那些。  
人类不同于动物的地方最根本之一在于有着一颗所谓的羞耻心，这让他们在各种场合明明依旧行使着丛林法则，遵从着弱肉强食的规则时会显得格外的虚假。而人性有时之猎奇便在于此，他们用文明包裹着野蛮，从容不迫的不择手段，并且尤其爱攻击外在所谓文明的那层包装纸，仿佛每撕掉一个对手的包装，自己身上那层包装便会再厚上一层，以此给自己带来美妙的优越感。  
郭德纲自己的那层包装纸便在当他脱掉自己一层层衣物时被完全撕开了。

“来了，就进来吧。”  
于谦声音的即时出现将他从即将坠入的深渊中重新拉出，郭德纲抬头看了眼，不知道什么时候他已经到了栾云平给他发的地址门口，这地址他看着有些莫名的熟悉，却怎么也想不起来什么时候他到过这儿。  
“师哥，您……”  
看着出门来接他的于谦，郭德纲一张灵巧的嘴却不知道如何开口了，这还是他熟悉的那个师哥吗？才不见几天，郭德纲觉得自己快要不认识眼前这人了。  
小栾说师哥都知道了，他到底知道多少呢？他开始有些鸵鸟心态，在心里生出一丝期盼，希望那件事并没有完全透出去，因为就连当年接他回去的小栾跟小岳对这件事也只是一知半解罢了。  
这就是人在临了要面对一切告负时的心理，不断的自我宽慰，让自己不至于在等待终了的过程中崩溃。  
“你先进屋吧，他俩都在屋里。”  
于谦将这场揭幕前的剪彩时间又拉长了一些，而郭德纲居然暗自松了口气，他不知道时间拉得越长才越是一种折磨。  
这片是别墅区，这间别墅占地面积很大，从大门到屋子正门就需要走几分钟，一路上，于谦很沉默，郭德纲跟身后，心里也是忐忑不安，他发现他越接近这间房子，自己心跳得便越快，仿佛这座屋子下面正匿藏着一只野兽，倘若他再近些，就会被这只野兽吞噬。  
两人终于走到正门口时，于谦忽然停在了门口，郭德纲一见于谦停下了，自己忙止住了即将迈出的步子。  
“德纲，你有话跟我说吗？”  
于谦声音很闷，仿佛那场病还没有好完全似的。  
“嗯？”郭德纲盯着于谦的背影，愣了半秒，垂在身侧的五指微曲抓得本来熨帖的裤子皱成一团，“没有。”他摇了摇头，心有预感地觉得自己可能放弃了于谦给得最后一次机会。  
“好。”

“师父，大爷。”  
栾云平跟岳云鹏一见师父跟着大爷进屋了，连忙从沙发上站了起来，两人的目光下意识地就投向了自己的师父，眼神中透露出的担忧让于谦就觉得自己心里一阵无名火起。  
还是瞒着我，不告诉我，我在你心底的分量居然不如两个徒弟重吗？  
人如果一旦抱着算账的心思去看待一个人的过往和如今，那无论他曾经是如何的温柔宽厚这一刻也尽数都化作了刻毒。  
“你俩这么担心干什么？我又不会强暴了你们的师父。”  
话出了口，投入深水中的那颗炸弹终于被引爆了，一切的侥幸都化作乌有，郭德纲就像泄了气的皮球，被抽取了浑身的精气神，一个踉跄跌倒在了地板上，没铺地毯的地面瓷砖传来的温度凉到了他心里，让双手止不住地发着颤儿。  
“师哥...这是我俩的事，和他们无关，让他俩回去吧。”  
郭德纲的话拦住了想要上前的两个徒弟，可接下来于谦的话却是让三人的心都凉透了。  
于谦扭过头，蹲下身子，脸上露出让人心底发寒的笑意，靠近郭德纲道：“不急，我还想领他俩去个地方，你们是不是都忘了这是哪儿了？”  
哪儿？  
栾云平和郭德纲心里一怔，他俩只觉得这儿熟悉，却实在记不清他们到底何时来过这儿了。  
这时一直默不作声的小岳似乎有话一直憋着，有些怯懦道：“师父，这是......五年前的那个地方。”  
轰——  
郭德纲只觉自己眼前一黑，过往那段被他压制得死死的回忆尽数见了天光。他抬头怔怔望着面前的人，隔了好一会儿，才发出低哑的声音：“您都知道了？”那个“都”字咬字很实，可再实，也再也遮不住他心里那片虚了。  
于谦扭过头和投过来的那道视线错开，他不想再去看那双蕴着泪的桃花眼了，不想再做那只光着屁股供人戏耍的猴了，“我不知道，你是不是就永远瞒着我？”他恨声问道。  
“是。”意料之内的回答，让于谦死心了。他竟也不知何时生出得大力气，揪着郭德纲的衣领子，就把人给拎了起来向着地下通道的方向拽。  
俩徒弟原本在一旁就心惊胆战的，不敢插手，对于谦突然的这一手一时没反应过来，等到两人回过神来时，师父和大爷已经消失在了楼梯口，唯恐大爷伤了师父的两人连忙追了上去。  
下了地下室，两人就呆住了，眼前这个地下室哪里是个普通地下室，随处可见的情趣家具，除了该有的，还有一些更为诡异不知功能的用具，看得两人头皮一阵发麻。两人对视一眼，纷纷看到了对方眼里的骇然。  
师父！  
两人回过神来的第一反应就是师父。

“于老师，您住手！”  
人未到，声先到，可见两人有多图穷匕见，等到他俩终于赶到，却有些尴尬的发现大爷似乎并没对师父做什么，这俩人此刻正相对着一个站着一个靠墙坐着，除了气氛依旧剑拔弩张，表面上到有种平静如湖面的感觉。  
误会了吗？事情没想象那么糟？两人纷纷这么想着，可下一秒就被于谦打了脸。  
“德纲，你这么爱心里藏事的人，如果我告诉你两个徒弟，在这件房子里发生过什么，你会怎么样？”  
看见说出这句话后，那个在人前向来以刚硬示人的人露出了罕见求饶的神色，于谦却更加恶劣的回应道：“你刚才跟我说想跟我裂了，可以，只要你答应我让我上一次，而且我要你两个徒弟在旁边看着当个见证人，我就答应你，怎么样？你不想这样也行，我也拿你没办法，不过就是把五年前的视频拿出来参观参观。”  
于谦自己也不知道他现在的心理状态可以用脱缰的野马来形容，长时间没有得到自己想要的结果以及极差的休息质量，让他目前的精神一直处于相当不稳定的状态。一念成佛，一念成魔，若他师父在这儿，现在就能看出来这个他引以为豪的弟子已经入了魔障了。  
“于谦，你不能这样，你......”栾云平也急了，他不明白事情怎么会到了这种地步，但他知道这之中一定有很深的误会，他想说出他知道的，但却马上遭到了师父的打断。  
“栾博，住嘴！”郭德纲一副铁齿铜牙差点把自己的嘴唇咬出了血，他死死瞪着栾云平道：“你如果还认我这个师父，他就是你一辈子的长辈。”  
“还有小岳，你也是，听师父话。”郭德纲眼神软了一些，声音也带着颤音，因为他明白小岳跟小栾不一样，平时虽然胆子小了些，但他实际是个犟脾气，一旦拧起来，十头牛都拉不回来，你只能好好跟他说，让他听进去才行。  
果然，已经上前一大步随时准备去拉住于谦的小岳摆起的架势瞬间弱了下来，眼泪立刻从他的眼眶溢出，他回到小栾身旁低下头跪了下去，便不再做声，只能听到隐约的抽泣声。小栾深深朝师父看了一眼，心里对师父这个态度到也想清楚了，他叹了口气也随着小岳一起跪在了地上。  
于谦冷笑一声，偏见带来的嫉妒彻底在心底炸开了锅，他嘴里略带挖苦道：“可算收了两个不错的徒弟。”  
郭德纲深吸了一口气，也不再避讳，开始解自己的上衣扣，解到一半时，忽听于谦又道：“洗手间在那边，你去洗洗。”  
言下之意就是嫌自己脏了。是啊，这些年不就是因为嫌自己脏才不敢跟他上床的吗？真是因果循环。  
郭德纲原本聚起来的一点神采又被一下子抽空了，他木木得“诶”了一声，想要屈腿撑着站起身来，却发现四肢无力得很，连行走都显得有些困难。  
一旁的栾云平看见于谦没有动作，他拍了下小岳，两人立刻上前搀住师父进了浴室。  
于谦呆了呆，仿佛拼命在回忆自己怎么会说出刚才那句话的。听着浴室里传出淋浴的声音，他脑子里都是一幅幅闪回的画面，他下意识走到了浴室门口，驻足了半晌后，又开口道：“旁边有甘油和灌肠器，内外都洗洗。”  
话音落下，浴室里便陷入了很长一段死寂，直到有什么东西在里面碎裂的声音打破了这段死寂，一切才又恢复如初。  
大约过去了半个小时，浴室门打开了，于谦叼着根即将燃尽的万宝路，伸手指了指靠墙的一个人形木架，道：“扶你们师父到那儿去。”  
两徒弟不明所以，但郭德纲怎么会不认得那个架子，他瑟缩了一下身子，声音竟染着哭腔恳求道：“师哥，哪儿都行，别在那儿行吗？”  
于谦皱着眉，掐灭了烟头后，他上前隔开了两个徒弟，一把揽住郭德纲的腰，安抚似得顺了顺对方因为呼吸不畅躬起的背。  
然后他有些决绝道：“必须是那儿。”  
于谦让郭德纲面朝墙壁一方，自己将架子上的手链扯下给对方戴好，手腕处的皮质的护具是为了防止腕部关节擦伤。一切布置好后，于谦将锁链拉直让人的手臂呈现展开的姿势后，他将锁链固定在一旁。“是这样吧？”于谦询问一声，这下栾云平总算明白了，于谦竟是在还原当年的情景。  
这次他是真的不忍再看了，栾云平闭上眼，内心呼喊道：一个人究竟能有多残忍，让同一件事发生在同一人身上两次？

于谦在做爱的时候，没再继续多话，他耐心地寻找着身下人的敏感点。刚灌过肠的后庭有些发热，他把润滑油倾倒在这具惦念已久的身体，常温状态的润滑油与皮肤温度相比还是有些偏低，一路顺着背脊滑进股沟的苏麻感让郭德纲不安地扭动着身子，期望能找到舒适的位置。于谦抹上股沟的液体将其涂抹到后庭四周，跟着又向手里倒了些润滑液，直接伸出了一支手指缓慢送进了那个发热的穴口。  
“不......不要。”感觉到自己私处收到了侵犯，郭德纲反射一般夹紧了自己的屁股，于谦吃痛地皱了皱眉，手上没有继续前探，他轻声安慰道：“放松，放松，角儿，你看师哥在这儿，让师哥好好疼你，没人对你做过什么，你看是师哥在这儿。”  
他一边说着，一边上下撸动着自己师弟的性器，以此想让对方放松下来。很快郭德纲像是得到了莫大的安慰一般，逐渐不再抗拒于谦的爱抚，于谦乘胜追击向后庭又添了一根手指，随即回过头来朝着栾云平道：“你过来。”  
栾云平愣住了，但脑子一转就知道于谦想让他干什么。他在小岳吃惊的目光下，接过了于谦手里的性器，原本沉浸于性器被摩擦的快感中的郭德纲一见栾云平上前了，浑身一抖正要惊呼，却立刻被于谦堵住了嘴。  
“唔....."两公分的距离，让他看清了他师哥眼里满胀的爱意，他又一次放下了防卫，大脑清空的感觉让他回应得有些笨拙。  
岳云鹏看见自己的师父、师兄、大爷正在这场盛大的宴会中享受，缠绵着，本就不够用的脑子彻底转不动了，白色皮肤上染着的那层绯红仿佛一层纱蒙住了他的眼，他本能得向着那边火热的天堂靠了过去。  
这一刻在场所有人，脑子里都只有一个念头罢了，再无其他。

“呵，呵......”于谦喘着气，前戏做的差不多了，他便将两个得寸进尺的小家伙赶到了一边，他像只护食的雄狮看着两人道：“他只能是我的，做人别贪多。”  
说完将软成一滩水的师弟从木架上放了下来，地上铺有地毯所以不用担心着凉，他又在对方腰部垫上了一张软枕，然后将眼神有些迷蒙的人儿对上了自己的双眼，道：“角儿，看着，师哥在这儿，你只能是师哥的，明白吗？”  
略显混沌的人只是笑着伸手去擦掉面前人脸上的液体，道：“别嫌我。”  
于谦摇头，挺腰进了那个他等了好久的圣地，“不嫌，怎么会嫌。”

“后面呢？”  
岳云鹏有些抓狂地看着栾云平，这前面他都知道啊，他要听得就是后面的事，刚好在这儿停下怕不是要气死他。  
栾云平笑得阴险道：“干嘛要告诉你？谁让你自己不争气发觉自己碰了师父之后就晕过去了，你丫胆子也太小了吧？知不知道什么叫石榴裙下死，做鬼也风流......哎呦，你打我干什么！”  
“你小子精虫上脑了吧，师父不计较已经是宽宏大量了，你怎么好像还真动了心思似的。”小岳这次的白眼的确是可以翻上天了，他还是好心疼师父，大爷做得真过分。  
好像自己也很过分.....  
想到这儿，小岳缩了缩脖子，心说自己日历本上又有一页需要涂黑了。  
栾云平听了小岳这番话，再看过去的眼神颇有些刮目相看的味道，他点点头道：“看不出来啊，三观挺正的，看你这么维护师父，那我就跟你说说下面的事。”  
“快说快说。”  
“事实是，我也不知道，你晕了，我就把你拉去卫生所了好吗，怎么可能还留在那儿。”  
栾云平没听清小岳在怎么抱怨他，他的眼神落在了远处相对而坐的两人身上，一明一暗，一黑一白，没人比这两位在一起时更和谐了。

师父跟大爷终究没有裂，他们当时到底怎么样，关于那件事这次真的只有他俩知道了，旁人只道师父大爷不知道什么时候开始不再形影不离了，似乎关系不那么密切了，只有我跟小岳知道，他两老相互对视时，眼神从未改变过。  
感情这件事真得吊诡的很，你抓得越紧反而越容易失去，相反适当的放松一切才能水到渠成。  
哦，对了，我还是要解释一下，当年于老师真的很不靠谱，虽然很感谢他替师父一直操劳，但找关系的时候，到底是怎么找上一个既瞧不上艺人这行，又有奇怪癖好的人啊？师父那次真得被坑惨了，还好后来挺过来了，不然真是赔了夫人又折兵。那件事就是于老师自己食得恶果，到现在心里还歉疚着，早知如此当初小心点嘛。咳咳，这话要是被于老师听到怕是要挨抽。

“师哥，你那次到底是气迷了心故意说些伤人的话，还是像小栾说得那样，你一开始就是想着让我再经历一次去治疗第一次的伤啊，在心理学上叫啥来着？我怎么没听过那个术语，还那么绕口，记都记不住。”  
“当然是小栾说得对啊，这小子真聪明。”  
“我信你个鬼嘞，糟老头坏得很。”  
“嘿嘿，过去就让他过去吧。今后都不会有这种事发生了。”

END


	4. （下下）阒寂【原be结局】

郭德纲永远也不想记起那年八月，不仅仅是因为那段日子他的人生陷入到一场困局之中，还因为那段不堪回首的事也是发生在那个夏天，直到如今依旧是他逃不开的梦魇。  
他原先以为他年轻时已受尽了磨难，便早该化作一尊金刚，不动如山，水火不侵。可他没想到人若想要拿人不当人，手段远不止他见过的那些。  
人类不同于动物的地方最根本之一在于有着一颗所谓的羞耻心，这让他们在各种场合明明依旧行使着丛林法则，遵从着弱肉强食的规则时会显得格外的虚假。而人性有时之猎奇便在于此，他们用文明包裹着野蛮，从容不迫的不择手段，并且尤其爱攻击外在所谓文明的那层包装纸，仿佛每撕掉一个对手的包装，自己身上那层包装便会再厚上一层，以此给自己带来美妙的优越感。  
郭德纲自己的那层包装纸便在当他脱掉自己一层层衣物时被完全撕开了。

“来了，就进来吧。”  
于谦声音的即时出现将他从即将坠入的深渊中重新拉出，郭德纲抬头看了眼，不知道什么时候他已经到了栾云平给他发的地址门口，这地址他看着有些莫名的熟悉，却怎么也想不起来什么时候他到过这儿。  
“师哥，您……”  
看着出门来接他的于谦，郭德纲一张灵巧的嘴却不知道如何开口了，这还是他熟悉的那个师哥吗？才不见几天，郭德纲觉得自己快要不认识眼前这人了。  
小栾说师哥都知道了，他到底知道多少呢？他开始有些鸵鸟心态，在心里生出一丝期盼，希望那件事并没有完全透出去，因为就连当年接他回去的小栾跟小岳对这件事也只是一知半解罢了。  
这就是人在临了要面对一切告负时的心理，不断的自我宽慰，让自己不至于在等待终了的过程中崩溃。  
“你先进屋吧，他俩都在屋里。”  
于谦将这场揭幕前的剪彩时间又拉长了一些，而郭德纲居然暗自松了口气，他不知道时间拉得越长才越是一种折磨。  
这片是别墅区，这间别墅占地面积很大，从大门到屋子正门就需要走几分钟，一路上，于谦很沉默，郭德纲跟身后，心里也是忐忑不安，他发现他越接近这间房子，自己心跳得便越快，仿佛这座屋子下面正匿藏着一只野兽，倘若他再近些，就会被这只野兽吞噬。  
两人终于走到正门口时，于谦忽然停在了门口，郭德纲一见于谦停下了，自己忙止住了即将迈出的步子。  
“德纲，你有话跟我说吗？”  
于谦声音很闷，仿佛那场病还没有好完全似的。  
“嗯？”郭德纲盯着于谦的背影，愣了半秒，垂在身侧的五指微曲抓得本来熨帖的裤子皱成一团，“没有。”他摇了摇头，心有预感地觉得自己可能放弃了于谦给得最后一次机会。  
“好。”

“师父，大爷。”  
栾云平跟岳云鹏一见师父跟着大爷进屋了，连忙从沙发上站了起来，两人的目光下意识地就投向了自己的师父，眼神中透露出的担忧让于谦就觉得自己心里一阵无名火起。  
还是瞒着我，不告诉我，我在你心底的分量居然不如两个徒弟重吗？  
人如果一旦抱着算账的心思去看待一个人的过往和如今，那无论他曾经是如何的温柔宽厚这一刻也尽数都化作了刻毒。  
“你俩这么担心干什么？我又不会强暴了你们的师父。”  
话出了口，投入深水中的那颗炸弹终于被引爆了，一切的侥幸都化作乌有，郭德纲就像泄了气的皮球，被抽取了浑身的精气神，一个踉跄跌倒在了地板上，没铺地毯的地面瓷砖传来的温度凉到了他心里，让双手止不住地发着颤儿。  
“师哥...这是我俩的事，和他们无关，让他俩回去吧。”  
郭德纲的话拦住了想要上前的两个徒弟，可接下来于谦的话却是让三人的心都凉透了。  
于谦扭过头，蹲下身子，脸上露出让人心底发寒的笑意，靠近郭德纲道：“不急，我还想领他俩去个地方，你们是不是都忘了这是哪儿了？”  
哪儿？  
栾云平和郭德纲心里一怔，他俩只觉得这儿熟悉，却实在记不清他们到底何时来过这儿了。  
这时一直默不作声的小岳似乎有话一直憋着，有些怯懦道：“师父，这是......五年前的那个地方。”  
轰——  
郭德纲只觉自己眼前一黑，过往那段被他压制得死死的回忆尽数见了天光。他抬头怔怔望着面前的人，隔了好一会儿，才发出低哑的声音：“您都知道了？”那个“都”字咬字很实，可再实，也再也遮不住他心里那片虚了。  
于谦扭过头和投过来的那道视线错开，他不想再去看那双蕴着泪的桃花眼了，不想再做那只光着屁股供人戏耍的猴了，“我不知道，你是不是就永远瞒着我？”他恨声问道。  
“是。”意料之内的回答，让于谦死心了。他竟也不知何时生出得大力气，揪着郭德纲的衣领子，就把人给拎了起来向着地下通道的方向拽。  
俩徒弟原本在一旁就心惊胆战的，不敢插手，对于谦突然的这一手一时没反应过来，等到两人回过神来时，师父和大爷已经消失在了楼梯口，唯恐大爷伤了师父的两人连忙追了上去。  
下了地下室，两人就呆住了，眼前这个地下室哪里是个普通地下室，随处可见的情趣家具，除了该有的，还有一些更为诡异不知功能的用具，看得两人头皮一阵发麻。两人对视一眼，纷纷看到了对方眼里的骇然。  
师父！  
两人回过神来的第一反应就是师父。

“于老师，您住手！”  
人未到，声先到，可见两人有多图穷匕见，等到他俩终于赶到，却有些尴尬的发现大爷似乎并没对师父做什么，这俩人此刻正相对着一个站着一个靠墙坐着，除了气氛依旧剑拔弩张，表面上到有种平静如湖面的感觉。  
误会了吗？事情没想象那么糟？两人纷纷这么想着，可下一秒就被于谦打了脸。  
“德纲，你这么爱心里藏事的人，如果我告诉你两个徒弟，在这件房子里发生过什么，你会怎么样？”  
看见说出这句话后，那个在人前向来以刚硬示人的人露出了罕见求饶的神色，于谦却更加恶劣的回应道：“你刚才跟我说想跟我裂了，可以，只要你答应让我上一次，而且我要你两个徒弟在旁边看着当个见证人，我就同意这件事，怎么样？你不想这样也行，我也拿你没办法，不过就是把五年前的视频拿出来参观参观。”  
于谦自己也不知道他现在的心理状态可以用脱缰的野马来形容，长时间没有得到自己想要的结果以及极差的休息质量，让他目前的精神一直处于相当不稳定的状态。一念成佛，一念成魔，若他师父在这儿，现在就能看出来这个他引以为豪的弟子已经入了魔障了。  
“于谦，你不能这样，你......”栾云平也急了，他不明白事情怎么会到了这种地步，但他知道这之中一定有很深的误会，他想说出他知道的，但却马上遭到了师父的打断。  
“栾博，住嘴！”郭德纲一副铁齿铜牙差点把自己的嘴唇咬出了血，他死死瞪着栾云平道：“你如果还认我这个师父，他就是你一辈子的长辈。”  
“还有小岳，你也是，听师父话。”郭德纲眼神软了一些，声音也带着颤音，因为他明白小岳跟小栾不一样，平时虽然胆子小了些，但他实际是个犟脾气，一旦拧起来，十头牛都拉不回来，你只能好好跟他说，让他听进去才行。  
果然，已经上前一大步随时准备去拉住于谦的小岳摆起的架势瞬间弱了下来，眼泪立刻从他的眼眶溢出，他回到小栾身旁低下头跪了下去，便不再做声，只能听到隐约的抽泣声。小栾深深朝师父看了一眼，心里对师父这个态度到也想清楚了，他叹了口气也随着小岳一起跪在了地上。  
于谦冷笑一声，偏见带来的嫉妒彻底在心底炸开了锅，他嘴里略带挖苦道：“可算收了两个不错的徒弟。”  
郭德纲深吸了一口气，也不再避讳，开始解自己的上衣扣，解到一半时，忽听于谦又道：“洗手间在那边，你去洗洗。”  
言下之意就是嫌自己脏了。是啊，这些年不就是因为嫌自己脏才不敢跟他上床的吗？真是因果循环。  
郭德纲原本聚起来的一点神采又被一下子抽空了，他木木得“诶”了一声，想要屈腿撑着站起身来，却发现四肢无力得很，连行走都显得有些困难。  
一旁的栾云平看见于谦没有动作，他拍了下小岳，两人立刻上前搀住师父进了浴室。  
于谦呆了呆，仿佛拼命在回忆自己怎么会说出刚才那句话的。听着浴室里传出淋浴的声音，他脑子里都是一幅幅闪回的画面，他下意识走到了浴室门口，驻足了半晌后，又开口道：“旁边有甘油和灌肠器，内外都洗洗。”  
话音落下，浴室里便陷入了很长一段死寂，直到有什么东西在里面碎裂的声音打破了这段死寂，一切才又恢复如初。  
大约过去了半个小时，浴室门打开了，于谦叼着根即将燃尽的万宝路，伸手指了指靠墙的一个人形木架，道：“扶你们师父到那儿去。”  
两徒弟不明所以，但郭德纲怎么会不认得那个架子，他瑟缩了一下身子，声音竟染着哭腔恳求道：“师哥，哪儿都行，别在那儿行吗？”  
于谦皱着眉，掐灭了烟头后，他上前隔开了两个徒弟，一把揽住郭德纲的腰，安抚似得顺了顺对方因为呼吸不畅躬起的背。  
然后他有些决绝道：“必须是那儿。”  
于谦让郭德纲面朝墙壁一方，自己将架子上的手链扯下给对方戴好，手腕处的皮质的护具是为了防止腕部关节擦伤。一切布置好后，于谦将锁链拉直让人的手臂呈现展开的姿势后，他将锁链固定在一旁。“是这样吧？”于谦询问一声，这下栾云平总算明白了，于谦竟是在还原当年的情景。  
这次他是真的不忍再看了，栾云平闭上眼，内心呼喊道：一个人究竟能有多残忍，让同一件事发生在同一人身上两次？

于谦在做爱的时候，没再继续多话，他耐心地寻找着身下人的敏感点。刚灌过肠的后庭有些发热，他把润滑油倾倒在这具惦念已久的身体，常温状态的润滑油与皮肤温度相比还是有些偏低，一路顺着背脊滑进股沟的苏麻感让郭德纲不安地扭动着身子，期望能找到舒适的位置。于谦抹上股沟的液体将其涂抹到后庭四周，跟着又向手里倒了些润滑液，直接伸出了一支手指缓慢送进了那个发热的穴口。  
“不......不要。”感觉到自己私处收到了侵犯，郭德纲反射一般夹紧了自己的屁股，于谦吃痛地皱了皱眉，又是一幕场景从他脑子里一闪而过，他低垂下眼眸，问道：“你这么抗拒我，当初怎么不见你抗拒别人啊？”  
郭德纲不是不知道诸葛亮能骂死王朗，但他原以为那是古人的戏说与夸大，他怎么也没想到语言这把钢刀如今却对准了他，正一刀一刀将自己凌迟。  
他把嘴唇都咬破了，然后开始强迫自己不再紧张，不再去想曾经的事，强迫自己把自己当做一件没有思想的瓷器，藉此来麻痹自己。  
感受到那小小穴口渐渐地松弛，于谦点头道：“很熟练啊。”  
“你！”小岳实在受不住，就想开口骂人，却马上被身旁的小栾摁了回去。  
“小岳，这件事开始了，就停不下来了。”  
两个徒弟背过身子不再去看，但每每听到师父因克制而发出的闷哼声时，他俩都忍不住心里一颤。  
师父，您何苦糟践自己啊。

于谦这边进展得很快，在润滑液的帮助下，那原本显得紧致的小嘴，逐渐就能容纳三根手指进出了。为了不让穴口的括约肌重新恢复，他在一旁的小抽屉里翻找出了一个电动假阳具。大约二十公分长，直径在三到四公分左右，顶端有些凸起，看上去有点狰狞。  
“用过它么？没用过我们今天试试，别害怕，我知道你可以。”  
于谦的问话只不过向走个过场，完全不理对方的反应，而且一句接一句都是朝着对方的心窝子上扎，郭德纲放弃了，他觉得他现在可能连一件瓷器都不是，他现在只是一个烂掉了的洋娃娃。  
随意摆弄吧。  
“唔……啊……”  
可是他这个洋娃娃为什么还会疼，还会出声呢？  
他把头靠在木架上，泪水和汗水混做一团流得到处都是，脑子里疼痛和思想胡乱地纠缠着，他觉得他坏得彻底，等到他发觉他的性器已经勃起时，他知道他也坏得下贱。  
“你们这一行就是生得贱，我平生最讨厌就是你们这种人，你看看你现在下贱的样子，跟街边随处发情的母狗有什么区别？”  
这段话此刻在郭德纲脑海里响起，清晰的有如就发生在昨日，郭德纲在心底应和道：是啊，跟母狗有什么区别呢？  
他合上眼，泪水重新滚落盖住了原先的泪痕，等再过一会儿，这又是一条新的泪痕，而这条也还会继续被盖住，然后生出新的。这就是规律吧。  
他这样想，偏头撇了一眼仿佛已经沉迷于如何折磨这副身体的师哥，心说：师哥，我就像这脸上的泪痕终会从你心里消失的，那你多碰碰这个身体，这么多年，他没敢让你碰，是因为他嫌自己脏。你现在不论对他做什么，他都不会怪你的。  
哥，我有多爱你，我就有多厌恶我现在这个身体。你现在是爱我还是恨我呢？  
“嗯啊……”  
他没忍住痛出了声，细看一眼才发现自己被揉得通红的乳首刚刚被一根细银针穿过，而此刻银针弯成了环，上面还坠上了一颗银色的珠子。  
“漂亮吗？”于谦碰了一下珠子，眨了眨眼睛问道。  
从乳首瞬间传入中枢神经的疼痛，让郭德纲倒吸一口凉气，然后他依然强撑着道：“漂……亮……很漂亮。”  
于谦无视掉郭德纲那有些发白甚至还残留有血迹的嘴唇，又道：“既然觉得漂亮，那不如来个成双配对儿，怎么样，角儿？”  
郭德纲虚弱地撑起一个笑容，微微颔首，“都按您的意思。”  
于谦本来精神已经相当的疲惫了，但是当他开始触碰到自己心心念念的那个人起，他就像是从这具身体上找到了兴奋剂似的，着了魔一样任意摆弄着这个身体。  
可随着郭德纲一句“按你的意思”说出口，于谦便从癫狂中惊醒。  
“你对谁都这样吗？”  
于谦一句话问得郭德纲从委顿中猛然抬头。  
“这么伤害你，你也不反抗吗？”  
郭德纲眼睛瞪大了，却无论如何说不出一句话来。直到于谦用最后一句，掏出了他的心生生给碾碎，“你怎么这么轻贱啊？”  
郭德纲那双瞪大了的眼睛瞬间失去的往日神采，整个人给人一种生机正在快速从他身体流逝的感觉。  
这一刹那，他隔绝了外界的声音，脑海里“轻贱”两字不绝于耳，然后他看见，小岳冲上去不知道打了谁，小栾上前抱住了他，不停在冲着他说些什么，总之他都听不见了，他的人生已经被下了判词了，其他听不听得见也都无所谓了。  
他嘴角微微上挑，然后慢慢合上了眼睛。  
久违的宁静，他仿佛躺在了粼粼的湖水上，随水流动，他觉得自己又变干净了，然后有个声音道：  
好累，终于可以休息了。

“住手，小岳！”  
正把于谦摁在地上打的小岳被师兄的一声怒吼叫醒了，他回过头后直接定在了原地。  
栾云平搂着师父哭出了声，然后冲小岳吼道：“去把师父的私人医生叫来！快去！”  
小岳又看了眼师父，起身飞也似的离开了地下室。  
栾云平擦干眼泪，把师父从木架上放下来，好好放在了地毯上，并用之前的浴袍盖住了师父满是欲痕的身子。然后他缓缓起身，向墙角正在发愣的于谦走去。  
“于老师，您现在满意了？”  
栾云平从兜里拿出一张纸来，继续道：“我不知道您还记不记得，当年德云社危难，您跟石先生上下疏通关系，您找到了一位姓梅的干部，并且跟师父留下了一个地址，让我俩陪着师父一起去见那位一面。”  
栾云平将那张纸摊开，放到于谦眼前继续道：“您看看您找得这个人，这是他曾经发表过的言论，还有您看看，这是官道上流传得关于他的丑闻，您都看看，您看完了，您会想抽自己。”  
于谦一行一行扫过去，越看眼前越黑，越看心里越慌，他摇头不敢相信。  
栾云平继续道：“我知道您心里疑惑什么，疑惑师父为什么心甘情愿就犯，为什么师父回来不跟您透露半分。”  
栾云平顿了一顿，眼眶已然通红，“因为怹怕，怕连累了您，怕您一时冲动去找那人，还怕，还怕您嫌怹……这么多年，怹都没敢让您碰怹，因为怹嫌自己脏，嫌污了您的手。您知道吗，从您加入德云社的那一刻起，怹就觉得是怹拖累了您，是怹让您扔了好出身，和他一起成了泥腿子，一切都是怹的错，所以所有的责难怹挡下，所有的困苦怹承担，怹只希望给您最好的，只希望给您看到最好的，您离怹越远其实怹越开心，所以怹还在同时责怪自己的贪心，想多跟您待在一起的贪心……”  
“够了，够了……”  
于谦摇摇头，示意道，“你别说了，别说了，带你师父走，走！”  
栾云平带郭德纲走了，于谦则把自己装进了浴缸里，衣服也没脱，只是静静看着面前碎裂的镜子发呆，这时候李晓军走进来了。  
“呦，哥，您可别想不开自杀，这真相都大白了，还有什么想不开的？”李晓军微笑着从于谦怀里取走了这栋别墅的钥匙，临走之前还留下了一句。  
“哥，您这次真有点过分了。”

雨又下了起来，刚回家的石先生看着院子里的石榴树，心里忽生得一阵难受。这时二楼的夫人传来了声音：“他师父，你快去门口看看，跪在那儿的是不是谦儿啊！”  
“什么？！”  
急匆匆撑伞走到门口的石先生顿住了脚步，他盯着跪在大雨滂沱中央的那人，有些气恼地吼道：“于谦，你不要命了，这么大雨，你干什么呢？跟我这儿怄气呢？”  
于谦被雨淋得睁不开眼，等到石先生走近之后，他忽然嚎啕大哭起来。  
石先生猛然便明白了些什么，他撑着伞，任由这个自己看着长起来的孩子抱着自己痛哭，仿佛又回到了二三十年前的模样。

“师父，这是明天纲丝节的节目单，您看有什么需要修改的。”  
小栾拿着刚打印出来的节目单给师父审核，师父扫了一眼，道：“我跟于老师的对口改成怯拉车吧，好久没说了。”  
“行。”  
“哦，对了，你得跟于老师说，请他见谅，我近几年的记忆是越来越差了，台上还得劳烦他迁就一些。”  
“好。”  
栾云平出了后台就看见了一旁抽烟的于谦，于谦一见是小栾，他眼睛亮了一下，然后看着小栾等他说话。  
小栾摇摇头，道：“吃了几个月的药了，不见好转，怹真得忘了跟您在一起的所有事情，您现在在怹眼里和普通朋友没什么两样。”  
于谦听到这话反倒松了口气，掐了烟头，他起身道：“忘了就忘了吧，我这种人不值得他记住。我记住他就好，他值得被所有人记住。”

END


End file.
